The Tragedy of Red and the Wolf
by ShadowPrincess02
Summary: What happens when your favorite fairy tale didn't end as happily as you wanted it to? Twist on a classic fairy tale. Rated T: violence and language
1. Chapter 1

Hello Everyone! :D

This is my first story... I wrote it for school and decided to make it longer. (Because I was unhappy with how it turned out. But I still got a 100 on it.)

_Thoughts are italicized_

Please R & R.

* * *

Chapter One: The Human Girl

As a werewolf, it is forbidden for us to come into contact with humans. Humans, as we are told, are creatures with fierce emotions that can bring danger to our kind. But also, humans are creatures that cannot survive in our world, just as much as we cannot enter theirs. I did not know that until I met my own human.

I am telling you this story, my son, because I want you to learn from my mistakes. No one but you may learn of this story, because I have spread a lie to take this story's, the truth's, place. (You may know of that replacement story: The Little Red Riding Hood.) But I want you to know now, that this story that I am telling you, is real; the other story, is fake. I want you to know this story because I want you to become an Alpha that can lead his pack without mistakes and guilt haunting your life.

Never come into contact with humans.

When I was your age, before I met your mother, my wife and mate, I met the fair maiden, Red. Red was the only name I knew her by, and it was I that bestowed her with such a lovely nickname because he always wore that startling red cape that her grandmother made for her. She had the perfect mane of brown hair that danced in the wind and shimmered in the sunlight. She had unblemished skin, except the array of freckles thrown across her high cheekbones that accented the various blues of her eyes. The young lady was as kind as she was fair, for everyday she would visit her frail grandmother that lived on the other side of the woods.

The day I met her, she was sitting near my favorite babbling brook. She looked as if the Goddess of the Moon bestowed her with radiance, and I stood and stared until she turned and asked me,

"Excuse me, can I help you?"

I must have said something she found amusing because she giggled. (I have no idea what I said.) And it sounded more beautiful than the chimes that rang outside of my house.

"Do you have a name, Miss Red?" I questioned her.

"Yes. But I think I like that name better. Red. It is fitting, is it not?" She inquired between giggles as she twirled, sending her red cape aflutter. I stood awestruck until i saw her lose her footing and tumble to the ground. Her ankle made a strange sound as she fell to the ground. She tried to stand again but winced and fell back every time. Goddess knows what I was doing, but I thought, _to hell with the rules! _and I picked her up asking,

" Well, Miss Red, shall I carry you to your house to have your wound treated?"

"Oh, no! Take me to my Grandmother's," she replied swiftly.

"Why not your house?" I questioned, secretly wanting to find the location of her house. A small part of me was like, _Bad, bad, bad me for wanting to know where this girl lives. _But a big part of me didn't give a damn anymore. _  
_

"Because my father would kill you for touching me like this. He is very protective of me."

"Ah, I see. " I tried to hide my disappointment, but I value my life. So we began our journey to her Grandmother's with her in my arms, guiding me.

* * *

Sorry that it is short.

I couldn't figure out where to cut my story to make a suitable first chapter...

Inspiration from: VOCALOID! :D The Wolf that Fell in Love with Little Red Riding Hood by Rin and Len. Listen to it. Now.

I will update when I feel like it. ;)

Buhh Byee :)


	2. Chapter 2

Whoohoo! Thanks for the reviews!

Misao97: I don't know if I will be able to put in Red's POV... maybe in an extra chapter...

_((MY comments on/in the story will be italicized and in double parenthesis))_

* * *

Chapter two: Grandma

I carried her through the woods, with her as my guide. (Even though I knew these woods like the back of my hand, but I couldn't let her know that.) I wove through the trees and crossed fields and meadows of flowers and luscious grass.

She was surprisingly light, the human. And small. I wasn't paying attention before, but now that I am, I realize she is small and kinda skinny. She was cute. _No no no, you may _**not**_ think that she is cute, ya hear? _a small part of me lectured. That didn't change the fact that when I looked at her, I felt a surge of warmth and protectiveness towards her. I wanted to shield her away from everything dangerous. (_(Ironic really, the most dangerous thing to her, at this point, is HIM. But of course, he doesn't know that.))_

"Hey, we're here," Red said, interrupting my thoughts.

I stated at her, blankly, because I she interrupted my thoughts and I couldn't catch what she said. Red pointed to the wooden cabin in the middle of the clearing. _Oh, _I thought. _Yeah,__** oh,**_ _dumbass, you were so absorbed in this human that you wouldn't even realize you walked off a cliff until you landed, _insulted the small voice. _(( Ohhh maann, that one was good, if I do say so myself.))_ I felt my cheeks warm up when I registered those words. But, hopefully, Red didn't see.

As I neared the house, Red started to call for her grandmother.

"Grandma! Gran Gran!"

Her calls were bouncing off the trees when the door slowly creaked open and revealed a small frail woman with a cane.

"Oh, my," her grandmother exclaimed with only a hint of surprise.

"I hurt my ankle Gran, could you help me?" Red asked politely.

"What happened?" The old lady questioned, looking from me, with my arms around her granddaughter looking guilty and uncomfortable, to her granddaughter, looking calm and collected, and back to me.

_Great, I've made a good impression, _I thought, feeling even more uncomfortable. I didn't like the way her grandmother looked at me, I don't know why, but I just didn't.

"Gran, nothing happened. I fell." Red said, trying to reassure her grandmother, " And this is..."

"Damien. Damien Sanchez," I introduced myself.

Now the old woman looked surprised, but only for a second. I doubt Red noticed, but I did. Even though I saw it, I didn't understand. _Did she know anything about me? My pack? The wolves? I'll come back later, to see if her grandmother knows anything..._

"Damien, you can put me down now," Red insisted.

I put her down on the front porch and announced, "I think I should go now."

I turned and left the way we came, back to my solitary world.

As the sun was setting, I came back to the cabin. The elderly woman was waiting with the door open and waved me inside. I entered with a puzzled look on my face.

As if reading my mind, she explained everything," I knew you would come. I know you have questions, and I can answer them."

"How...do you know?" I asked, amazed. She knew. This old, frail lady. Knew of my_ other_ life

"I know who you are because my husband was just like you. He was my best friend, and we got married. One day, he told me everything. His situation, the packs, the rules-everything. "

I was stunned, her husband broke the most sacred rule. He told a human about his life. Back then, interacting with humans was frowned upon, but as long as they aren't knowledgeable of our true nature, it is okay.

"Once his pack found out, they exiled him. "

Exile means that a wolf is kicked out of his pack. Once kicked out of a pack, the wolf inside is suppressed and the exiled wolf cannot shift. But, in time, the inner wolf will escape, turning the exile into a rouge wolf, and will never leave that state, ever.

"My husband was devastated at first. But after a few years, he became happy again. Sadly, six years after our son was born, he lost his sanity and became a rouge. I told my son that the wolves took his father. And from then on, he has had a burning hatred for wolves. That is why he is now a hunter, to protect his family and everyone else in these woods."

I was shocked. She told the story pups hear to warn of the dangers of humans. And she was the dangerous human in the tale. The story is: a High Wolf met a human and was exiled for revealing our true nature and then came back as a rouge. That is why human contact is forbidden now, because it risks the lives of our people. But now I understood, wolves were just as dangerous to humans as humans were to wolves.

* * *

This story was a pain to rewrite and edit. XP

Ya'll are soo lucky that I like this story enough to continue it.

The High Wolves (leader packs in area): Sanchez pack, Xavier pack, Lamar pack, and Night pack

If you are wondering, Damien is 17 with brown hair and green eyes (yes, he is a High Wolf)

Red is 16 with light brown hair and blue eye.

Byee!


End file.
